1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to utility vehicles, and, more specifically, to an electrical generating system for increasing the current generating capacity of such vehicles.
2) Related Art
Utility vehicle engines typically include an internal alternator which provide all the electrical power needs for the engine as well as for the accessories and attachments on the vehicle. Sometimes these accessories and attachments are operated when the engine is at or near the low idle RPM condition and consume substantially more power than can be generated by the internal alternator so that the battery is often discharged to an unacceptable level. The engine manufacturers have worked to maximize the generating capacity available in an internal alternator, but such maximum capacity has not always met the needs of many high current demand applications. Alternators are available on the market for replacing the internal alternator, but such replacement is expensive, time-consuming and requires a new, higher capacity wiring harness. Other systems include a dual system wherein a second alternator is driven by the engine and includes a circuit which is isolated from the original alternator circuit. The isolated system approach requires special wiring arrangements which make it difficult to back up one of the systems with the alternator of the other system and provide a fail-safe backup. If one of the alternators or alternator circuits fails, the corresponding system is rendered ineffective. If the failed system is in the engine circuit, the entire vehicle may be shut down.